Rude Awakening
by michellie1001
Summary: Dean's having another nightmare. When he wakes and find his Angel standing over him things get a little...sexy. This is my first fanfiction. Please let me know how you liked it, all criticism is welcome. :)


He was hot, sweaty. Felt like he'd been drenched in boiling oil but he couldn't wake up. No matter what; all he could do was dream of Azazel and Alastair over him while he's on the torture table. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't wake up.

Then he felt it; the cool air. It was like he'd stepped out into the rain. He wasn't sure how his nightmare had taken such a sharp turn but he was just fine with it. He was in a diner now: eating apple pie. The best damned pie he'd ever tasted. With Sammy and Cas. Cas' deep blue eyes. It felt like they were going to make his heart burst. And if they did, he wouldn't mind one bit. He just didn't want him to stop looking at him like this. Creased eyebrows, soft lips pressed into a hard line...Dean hadn't realized how beautiful the Angel was before. Excruciatingly beautiful.

Castiel was standing against the edge of the bed; watching his human sleep. The moment he realized he was hurting in his dream he had changed it to much happier thoughts. He loved watching this human. He was more fascinated with him than he was with anyone else. He couldn't remember ever feeling this way about anyone. How he laid on his stomach, slack jawed with one arm under the pillow, one above his head. A leg curled up, a leg straight out. In his boxer briefs. Nothing else. The Angel had never seen this much of his skin exposed before. He noticed everything. His sculpted shoulders, toned arms, strong back. His jaw line. His gorgeous pink lips, usually pursed into a pout were relaxed and Castiel wanted to taste them. He wanted to feel those wonderfully calloused hands running down his chest and up his back. Those arms wrapped around him. Dean's stubble running across his neck...maybe on his shoulder blades, too. What made him think this way? Samuel was just as attractive as Dean...well, maybe not. But still attractive. But Dean...Dean was the one who caused goose bumps just by walking into a room. Dean was the one who could melt his heart with those sad eyes. Dean was the one he wanted for eternity.

He awoke and nearly shot the Angel. Not that it would've done him any good, but that's not the point here. The point was he may have to change his underwear. This, he realized, was all he was wearing at the moment.

"What the hell Cas?! We've talked about this! Personal space dude. I need it. I am in need of it. Okay?"

"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you I was only-"

"Only what, Cas? People don't just watch other people sleep. That's some Children of The Corn shit, man."

"People may not watch people sleep, and normally, neither do I. You fascinate me, Dean. I was only observing."

"I am not an exhibit. I'm not fascinating. Sexy, yes; but not fascinating. Did you need something or-"

And it was then that he noticed the pained look in his Angel's eyes. Damn. Did he cause that? He didn't mean to. He looked the Angel up and down. He was still beautiful. Here, in his dreams, it didn't matter. He was a truly beautiful creature. And this magnificent being thought he was fascinating? Yeah, right. He stood up and hugged him, nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean to be hateful. You really did scare me. I haven't felt like that since I had Ghost Sickness."

The Angel had to use every bit of self control he had to contain himself. Dean Winchester was hugging him, whilst wearing only his boxer shorts. If Castiel hadn't known the place himself, he would've mistaken this for Heaven. And oh my, Dean's stubble was against his neck. He thought he was going to faint.

"I truly am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I wouldn't do that, I love you."

"I love you, too, Cas."

Dean wasn't sure what compelled him to do what he did next but he knew it felt damn right. He looked up into those deep blue eyes and couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed the Angel's hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. All in one motion, Castiel's body tensed, relaxed and forced Dean onto the bed. Kissing and sucking on Dean's neck. Nibbling softly at his jaw line. It felt fucking wonderful.

Castiel had wanted this for a long time. But human males seem to be very close minded with their sexual orientations. He was, after all, inside a male vessel and he just knew that Dean wouldn't have any of that. But then Dean surprised him and it was pure bliss. He knew this human was different. More so than the other Angel's thought. More than he had originally thought. But none of that mattered right now. What mattered was that Dean's tongue was making its' way onto his collarbone.

Castiel's hands were strong and he pinned Dean to the bed with ease. Leaning over him, he thrust his hips against Dean's and felt his erection against his own. Dean yanked his tie off and discarded it. He threw his trench coat onto the floor. His fingers moved deftly down Castiel's shirt as he unbuttoned it and tossed it to the side. He wanted this, now. Castiel stood back and quickly unbuckled his belt & began to take off his pants. Before they could hit the ground Dean sat up and grasped his erection kissing his chest and ribs. Stopping only for a moment to suck and lick his nipples. Nibbling and kissing and sucking making his way to his hipbone all while stroking his shaft. It felt amazing. Then to his surprise Dean pulled down his undergarments and began to suck on is erection. Taking almost the whole thing in his mouth. He moaned, loudly. It felt so hot, wet and soft; he never wanted it to end. Sadly, it did. But there were better things to come so he didn't mind too much.

Dean stood up and pushed Castiel onto the bed. He'd wanted to dominate the Angel for a long time.

"Lay down. Don't move, I'll be right back."

Castiel was fine with this...sort of. He was enjoying the view as Dean walked to the bathroom but he wasn't enjoying the suspense. Or the fact that Dean's undergarments were still on his body. He needed to do something about that...soon. Dean emerged from the bathroom with a smirk.

"Lube. You can never have enough."

This made sense to Castiel; though he hadn't thought about it. In the blink of an eye Dean was over him again.

"Will you please remove your undergarments? Please?"

"You want me to take these off? Nah, not yet, I want to play with you first."

And with that he was on his neck kissing and sucking again. Dean placed his finger on Castiel's opening and massaged him with the lubricant. Then slowly pushed inside, it burned, but it felt good. He worked him slowly then inserted another finger. Stretching him open, then a third; pushing deeper with each stroke. Castiel felt a sudden burst of pleasure and moaned into Dean's neck.

"Mm, your prostate. Feels amazing, don't it?"

"Yes, please, more. Fuck me, now, Dean. I need you."

He wasn't sure if it was the request itself or the fact that he'd just made an Angel beg for him to fuck him. But he did as requested. He stroked his shaft with the lube and slowly eased inside of Castiel.

"Does this hurt?"

"Yes, you're quite large, but I do not wish for you to cease your movement."

He thrust into him going faster and deeper each time. He was so fucking tight. It felt better than anyone he'd ever had. Castiel's fingernails found their way so Dean's back. Just the way he liked it. He began to fuck him harder, deeper, they were both panting but all he could hear was this beautiful man's moans. Moans the he was causing. He reached down and started stroking Castiel's cock, and caused another moan. Castiel's orgasm spurted between them coating their chests and stomachs. That was one hell of a sight to behold, the Angel's face, his come splattered across him, it was enough to send Dean over the edge. He came inside of Castiel, moaning and saying his name, again and again. He laid against him, nuzzled into his hair. He smelled of sex and...doughnuts? He'll never understand this creature no matter how long he lived. But he supposed that was why he loved him. And yes, he loved him, more than anyone, anything, he loved this man.

"I think we need a shower, Cas."

"I believe you are correct. I feel...sticky."

"Well at least you smell good."

"Huh?"

Dean chuckled "Never mind. We both need a shower"

"But I am quite comfortable in this position."

"I am too, but if we stay for too much longer I'm going to fall asleep and we're going to be glued together permanently. I'd hate to have to go to the ER for that."

He pulled out of the Angel, noticing the wince of pain he had on his face.

"Was I too rough with you?" he said solemnly

"No, it felt wonderful. Please do not refrain from doing it again."

Dean smirked and walked to the bathroom. He was starting the shower when he realized Cas hadn't followed him.

"Dude, what're you doing?"

"Um. Sitting? What did you want me to do?" he said cocking his head to the side in confusion like a puppy

"Well, I wanted you to get in the shower with me, duh."

"Well you didn't invite me so I thought I'd wait for my turn."

"I did, I- oh forget it. Come on, dude."

Castiel got up and made his way to the restroom naked and glorious. Man, was he a sight.

He was so graceful until he got to the bathroom doorway. Then he was as awkward as a teenager with acne and a crush.

God, Dean was gorgeous. He was wet and naked and Castiel's cock twitched in response. But he couldn't possibly be ready for another round...or could he? Hm. He liked the thought of that.

He got into the shower while Dean was washing his hair. All soapy like that, Castiel couldn't keep his hands off him. He grasped Dean's cock and was rewarded with a sharp gasp.

"Ready again oh so soon, are we? Honey I don't know if I can fuck you again. I'm pretty exhausted; in case you don't recall, I was asleep when you got here."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten. What did you do with the lubricant?"

"It's on the sink, why?"

"Give me a moment."

He stepped out and grabbed the bottle with excitement. When he got back into the shower he was grinning from ear to ear but Dean had a curious look on his face. Confusion.

"You may not be able to fuck me, but I want to fuck you. I am going to fuck you."

"Oh."

He grasped Dean's hair in his fists and pulled him into a kiss with desperation, he needed this man. He slid his hand down his back and onto his perfectly rounded bottom. Slipped his fingers in between the cheeks and began to fondle his hole. Dean moaned and lolled his head onto Cas' shoulder.

"Oh, that feels good, Cas."

"I'm glad you enjoy it. Turn around, bend over, hold onto the faucet and don't let go until I tell you to. If you let go, I am going to punish you."

Dean's eyes widened.

"Don't worry love, nothing you won't be able to handle. I promise, I'd never really hurt you."

Dean visibly relaxed "Yes sir."

This was the perfect view. Dean all spread out for him. He squirted some of the lubricant onto his fingers and began to massage and intrude Dean. One finger, then two, then three. Just like Dean had done to him. Faster, harder and deeper; stroking that sweet spot making his human moan and quiver. He aligned himself with Dean, and slowly pushed inside him, Dean hissed through gritted teeth.

"Does it hurt too much? Do I need to stop?"

"Woah, where'd that possessive 'I'll punish you' Cas go? Where'd this pansy come from?" Dean scoffed

And so, Castiel decided to show him he'd never left. He slammed into him, fucking him ruthlessly.

"Oh! Fuck, Cas! Please, please, don't stop. God damn."

Castiel slapped his ass, hard. "Do not use my Father's name in vain."

"Ah, yes sir, just as long as you don't stop...will you spank me again, please?"

Castiel slapped him more, leaving welts, possibly bruises. Hands gripping into Dean's hips, fingers digging into his flesh; there would undoubtedly be bruises there.

"Cas, I'm going to come, please fuck me harder"

So he did; gladly. Dean let go of the faucet to stroke himself. Castiel slapped his hand away and grabbed onto his hair, pushing him down further. He grabbed the base of his lover's cock to keep him from coming. He fucked him harder, deeper. Leant over and bit Dean's shoulder, hard. He drew blood...oops.

"I said don't let go."

"Cas, fuck; that hurts."

"Punishment doesn't tickle, Dean."

"Oh, please don't stop."

When Castiel was about to come, he gifted Dean with the pleasure of stroking his cock for him. It didn't take much since the man was already on edge, he shot out, moaning incoherently. It was music to Castiel's ears. He came shortly after Dean.

"You can let go now, Dean."

"That was amazing. I like the scary dominate of you."

"Scary?"

"In a good way, promise."

"If you insist." He responded, slightly confused.

"Okay, now I'm exasperated. I really do need to clean and sleep now."

"Agreed, you need to rest."


End file.
